


Train ride to forever

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Train Rides, parent!dan au, part of one word prompts but got over 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: Phil is caught unprepared by the assault of affection he feels for them.





	Train ride to forever

Landscapes blur together into greens and blues, the wide English meadows stretching between from here to there and Phil has lost all sense of time and place from all his travelling.

He knows the shirt he’s wearing today is the same as he wore yesterday and his jaw probably shows early signs of a beard but he doesn’t give a damn, not then, not with how the clock keeps ticking and he’s practically wheezing as he tries to keep up.

He can rest when he reaches home. 

Most definitely after a shower though.

 

He plops his ass down by the window seat and pushes his glasses up his nose, closing his eyes tight as he lets the tension slip from his body.

If he’s lucky he might be able to sleep through any motion sickness, maybe recover some of his sanity as a fun bonus. 

 

There’s some noise behind him just then. He hears someone being moved from their seat. Poor fellow.

 

Phil promptly ignores the commotion though, as he reclines with an intention of putting on his headphones as soon as his spine cracks back into place.

 

He’s still getting a breather when that  _someone_  shuffles into the seat right in front of him and he snaps his eyes open.

 

They grow soft instantly.

 

It’s a young father, very young it seems, with his cheeks flush and big brown doe eyes wide as he struggles to carry two bags and an infant at the same time.

Phil may be tired but he isn’t a tyrant.

 

“Hey, let me.”

He offers with a hand on one of those thick black straps on his shoulder, feeling warmth radiate off him that makes his chest flip and the man flashes him a thankful, relieved smile, shrugging it off into his grip.

 

He’s cute, Phil notes absently willing away any unwanted feelings for the probably married man as he hauls the bag up with his own, a small huff marking his fitness shamefully.

He scoffs to himself. He’s in no state to impress anyway.

 

“Thank you so much.”

The guy sits with sincere gratitude as he pulls the sleepy baby closer to his chest, eyes drooping softly when he coos and reaches a fist up to tap at his chin

.

Phil smiles back at him.

“He’s very cute.”

 

The man lights up, beaming.

“He is.”

He whispers and Phil’s heart melts when he leans down to place a little kiss on the kid’s head. 

The baby reaches up and catches at his nose and he laughs pulling back.

Phil is caught unprepared by the assault of affection he feels for them.

 

“I’m Dan by the way,” 

He grins up at Phil, unaware of his brewing emotions.

“And you? my knight in shinning armor?”

 

“It was the least i could do.” Phil deflects, blushing a bit, scratching at his neck bashfully. Dan shakes his head, not accepting his modesty as he smiles at him.

He has a beautiful smile.

“I’m Phil.”

Phil comes to and replies to Dan’s question and Dan nods, his shiny curls bobbing from where they stick out from under his beanie. 

 

He’s adorable, with his bright eyes, his little dimple and Phil pushes himself to look away and out from the window before he’s caught staring.

 

“Going to Rawtenshall?”

Dan’s voice is raspy yet smooth, so very calming.

 

Phil glances back, almost eager at the excuse and finds Dan regarding him with an unwavering stare. It’s almost intense, the way Dan watches him.

It burns hot on his ears.

 

“Yeah. Just got back from a business trip, going North to see my parents now.” Phil laughs awkwardly, suddenly shy with their close proximity and how their knees touch in the cramped space, not meant for people over five foot five.

They both are exceptionally tall. 

Dan more so than Phil, Phil notes with an odd pleasant twist in his gut and he can’t help but be bashful when Dan looks at him with such genuine interest and concern.

“Woah, a lot of travelling. Hectic.” 

He quips and Phil shrugs.

“I mean you must be able to see with how i look like an absolute mess.”

 

Dan’s eyes gleam as he grins mischievously.

“If you call  _this_  a mess, I would like to see how you clean up.”

 

Phil blushes. That was definitely flirting.

 

Dan’s gaze leaves no room for any doubt as he regards him with open interest and Phil’s eyes flick to his fingers. 

No ring.

 

Dan follows his stare and smiles.

 

“I had Elliot with someone I barely knew a year back. Wasn’t planned but i didn’t want to give him up. He’s my everything.”

He looks down at the little bundle of spit bubbles warmly as he babbles in his sleep and Phil fights a strange foreign urge to hold them, to be a part of that picture perfect frame, to anchor them with himself, tuck them in safe.

 

He’s gone insane. 

The loneliness finally got to him. He shouldn’t have rejected so many of Martyn’s blind dates.

 

“What about you then?” Dan asks, a curious tilt to his head, the sun set casting a lovely golden hue to his pretty features.

“Got a girlfriend back at home?”

Phil almost laughs remembering his last failed attempt at dating a girl. It was eight grade and it had lasted no more than four days.

 "No, not really my area.” He quips cheekily and Dan’s grin grows.

  
  
“Oh, right. D’you have a boyfriend? Which is fine, by the way.”

He chuckles quietly with a bop to Elliot who lets out a happy gurgle, having woken up with the commotion.

 

Phil snorts, surprising himself and hides his face in his hands.

“Oh you dork! stop quoting Sherlock.” He laughs into his palm.

 

“Hey you started it!” 

Dan giggles back and Elliot seems to want to join in, babbling as he flails his fists. Dan pats his back reassuringly, speaking back to him in utter nonsense which leaves Phil endlessly fond.

They settle in such an easy way, long legs overlapping, the sun casting last of it’s light on the horizon.

 

“So single then.” 

Dan whispers after a moment, shoots him a meaningful smirk, the golden brown of his eyes pulling Phil in like a cosmic magnet and Phil decides that for once he should give in without a fight.

 

“Very,” He smiles back.

 

 

* * *


End file.
